Save me!
by Luver-Of-Chris-F
Summary: Bridget was a nobody, until she met soon-to-be super-star Kendall Schmidt and soon after he leaves, she hits rock bottom. What's bound to happen, now? KendallxOC
1. Chapter 1

Once again I sat in my room letting the tears trickle down my face. Ruining my make-up. I regretted going to school today. I don't even know why I bother even showing up. Or better yet thinking about going. I heard something hit my window. Before I walked over to my window I caught a glimpse of myself. My blonde hair was sticking up in every direction, my mascara was dried on my face, my eyes were bloodshot and swollen. My whole face looked messed up. I ran to my window and looked out. I saw a dirty blonde haired kid looking back at me. His hands were full of rocks. He dropped the rocks and waved. He looked really familiar. Probably because he was in my school. I opened the window and told him to come in. He yelled OK and walked away. I closed my window and ran into the bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my hair and washed my face. As soon as I got out the bathroom I heard the front door close. I ran down the stairs and met the boy at the bottom step. A smile was on his face and his hands were in his pockets.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. I'm Kendall. Kendall Schmidt." said Kendall.

"Bridget. Bridget Hudson."

"I saw you at school today. You looked really lonely."

"So, why didn't you talk to me in school?"

"Umm... I don't know. You know I was really busy and stuff."

"Yea. OK, you just didn't want to get bullied. Right? Because I'm the outsider. Or the prey who everyone pounces on!" I screamed the last part and ran up the stairs.

"No. That's not what I meant!" he said following me up the stairs.

"I don't care what you meant! The words still hurt any way you mean it!" I said back. "Well, I'm sorry." he said it so sincere. "I just... I'm sorry... I hope you understand... I'm sorry..." I sobbed and ran into my room. I couldn't let this happen. Me being friends with him will just get him hurt. I can't hurt someone like that. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt listening to my younger sister calling my name. I rolled off the bed with a thud. " You OK?" asked, my younger sister, Jess.

"Yea."

"There's some dude outside waiting for you. He said his name is Kendall."

"OK."

I changed out from my outfit that I wore last night in to my black skinny jeans and my black t-shirt that said ' I'm single and proud!'.

I opened my door and was about to run down the stairs when I saw Jess sitting on the floor eating a doughnut (is it spelled donut or doughnut?). "I have your breakfast right here." she said pointing to the front of her bookbag.

"Thanks lil' sis'." I said. I bent down and opened her bookbag. I pulled out the Ziploc bag and took out the muffin. I took a ginormous bite. "Mhm Blueberry!" I moaned.

"Yep. Your fave."

"M'kay Jess. I love you and see you at art club!" I said. Before I could say anything else she pushed me down the stairs. I caught myself before falling head first. She started laughing hysterically.

"Glad I could make your day." I muttered as I ran out the door.

-15 mins. later-

Kendall was such a slow walker. I mean, my grandmother could walk faster than him and she's in a wheelchair!

I looked up from my phone and saw we had gotten closer to the school. I put  
>my phone in my pocket and sighed. I felt a warm object in my hand and saw<br>that it was Kendall's hand.  
>Maybe he did like me.<p>

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" I asked.

"Yes. 100% sure."

"OK." I said back.

We walked into school and I heard murmurs of "Why is Kendall holding her hand?" and "She's a loser, why is he with her?". That's when I heard "Yo, Ken! Why you hangin' with this piece of turd?"

Kendall answered back saying "Because she's my girlfriend."

That had caught me off guard.

I let go of his hand and ran to the bathroom and straight into the purple stall.

All these questions ran through my mind. Why would he say that? Does he mean it? Am I ready for a boyfriend?

That's when I heard the door open.

"I knew it! We should've just stayed home!" said a familiar voice.

"No. You know what dad said. Drop Maddie and Michelle off at their new school." said another.

My stall door opened and I came face to face with...

**Hehehe... Left you on a cliffhanger. So how is it so far? Sorry it seems really rushed it's just that I wrote the whole story in my book and then the pages got ripped out. So I'm using what I have from memory to make the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! So, before I Upload the next chapter I want to put some names up of Bridget's family because a lot of the people, on her family, are going to be mentioned in the next couple of chapters.**

**OK so this is complicated to explain, but**** Bridget has 2 families. Her mom's side and her dad's. (They got divorced and the original kids got split up)**

Mom's side of family:

- Michelle Winski- Mom

- Jonathan Winski- Step Dad

-_Sisters_

- Jessica- 15

- Michelle Jr.- 5- Step Sister

- Ruby-25

- Gwenivere-24

-_Brothers_

- David-10-step brother

- Francis-10-step brother

- Roberto-10-step brother

- Phillip-10-step brother

Dad's side of family:

- Michael Hudson-Dad

- Christine- Step Mom

-_Sisters_

_- _Bridget_-_14-step sister

- Tiffany- 5-step sister

- Amy- 2- step sister

_- _Jacqueline- 20

_-Brothers_

- Christopher-5-step brother

- Anthony- 2 - step brother

- Zeth- 14-step brother

- Dylan- 3-step brother

**So that's her family and that's basically almost everyone who is going to be mentioned in this story. I should upload some more stuff tomorrow or Tuesday.**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

I came face to face with my step sister Bridget Marlow. I hated her guts. I mean my dad had the nerve to name his daughter, who always dressed like a slut, after me. I mean, seriously we had nothing in common. I guess he was just that desperate that he had to do that.

"Bridget." I said.

"Bridget. I found her guys!" she said.

Her orange-reddish hair was straightend out with curls at the bottom. I heard a sigh come from behind her.

"Jess! Whadya doin' at my school?" I asked.

She pushed (I'm just gonna call her Brid) Brid out the way.

"Well, I just joined this school because I hated the other school I was at. Anyways, I could just tell you this stuff at home." said Jess.

"The real reason we're here is because Jess texted us saying that you found a new guy and plus, we had to drop off some papers." said Ruby from behind the wall.

"Wait...Where's Kendall?" I asked.

"Outside waiting for you to come back out." said Gwen.

"M'kay nice to he say anything about anything?" I asked.

"No." said Ruby.

"OK. Gwen, Jess and I are going out to talk to him about what happened. Bridget you watch Bridge because she's in need of love." said Ruby.

"Well, if she's in need of love, then you came to the wrong person." muttered Brid.

"Bitch." I muttered.

The 3 girls left the bathroom.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

" I don't hate you. I just dislike you." I answered.

"That's the same thing."

"Whatever." I said folding my arms.

"You know what. I hate your sass! All I did was ask a question and you go on and get mad!" she said loudly (don't want to say yell because it's not the right word).

"Go change your name, then maybe I won't 'dislike' you!"

"That's it isn't it? Your jealous because I took your place in my dad's heart. Right?" she asked.

"No. I could care less, but what does bother me is that he would name you after me, even though he already had a daughter named Bridget!" I yelled.

She made a face full of anger and threw herself on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK so I don't know how to make this scene seem realistic, so just please stick with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

Bridget Marlow P.O.V.

I couldn't take it anymore! It was just too much! I threw myself at her and started punching her. I punched her in the mouth so hard she started bleeding. My black skirt started getting ripped. I stood up and took out my pocket knife. I almost stabbed her when my brain went back online again.

_What would dad think of me doing this? I can't, but then again no one controls me._

I started stabbing her everywhere. She started crying in pain, yelling at me to stop. I screamed "Your such a fucking loser!" I screamed it a little too loud. I then started stabbing myself. Making a mental note to smack myself later. I made sure I looked bad before falling on the floor to act like she did it to me.

Bridget Hudson P.O.V.

All around me was black. "Is she gonna be ok?" asked a male voice.

KENDALL! I tried opening my eyes, but my eyes failed on me. I tried speaking, but what came out was gargling.

"She's moving!" said Kendall.

"Thank God!" said a female voice.  
>"Why are you saying that? I'm the older one, which means I'm responsible for her." said another probably Ruby.<p>

I tried opening my eyes again and this time they worked. I was blinded by extreme light. I tried moving, but felt so stiff. I looked around and saw white walls with green borders.

"Bo." said Jess.

"You know she doesn't like that nickname." said a very familiar, but then again not so familiar voice.

**Ok. So the voice is of someone famous. Can you guess who it is?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so I'm not going to upload anything today, but I want to notify you that this story is in the past tense of before Kendall became famous. And by using his real last name you can tell that I made the story so it would seem real, also by using his real last name (Schmidt) it gave me all sorts of options to use, but if I used his show name (Knight) I would have to start it like every other story. So to help with the confusion here is a brief summary of the story:**

**Kendall Schmidt is a 16 year old who met Bridget Hudson who, by the way, is also 16. They hang out and he helps her with all sorts of problems, but when he finds the perfect chance to make it big he takes it and now Bridget is off by herself going through what she already did. Hate. Pain. Loss. Emptiness. Then she finds herself famous and seeing Kendall again. Can she ever love him the same way she did 5 years ago?**

**** So that was just a very brief summary. I will try to upload more often and if the other people who asked me to make them a story. Do not fear yours is coming up soon. :)** BTW if Gen, Kay, Meg, Yas, Crystal, or anyone else is reading this that I know then...**

**HI! :)**

**-Dom (BTR)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So... yes I know the story seems rushed, but it's the best I can do for now. Also I changed the person from being famous to being someone she knows and loves.**

I turned and saw my best friend, Christine De'Paulo. She was always there for me, through thick and thin. She had gotten her hair dyed a dark red color, completely different from my annoying step sister.

"Hi." she said.

"Awww c'mon do you have to be here now?" I asked. Hurt and confusion flickered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should go then." she said as she started standing up.

"No. No. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it as in like 'I'm hurt and ugly right now and it's bad enough that Kendall, my new boyfriend, has to see me like this. So it's even worse that you have to see this too.' Yeah." I said as I let out a sigh in exhaustion.

"Oh...ok." she said back.


End file.
